What The Hell
by DeadlyKitten95
Summary: Light and L have been on the Kira case for months, chained together, how can there not be any sexual tension between them?


_**What The Hell**_

 _Ryuzaki was sitting at his desk, looking up at his computer, working on his newest case, beside him was Light Yagami, his number one suspect for Kira. Ryuzaki thinks that Light is playing him, pretending to help him solve the case to draw attention away from him and maybe lead suspicion onto someone else entirely.  
It was getting late and all the other members of the task force had retired to their sleeping quarters hours before. So it was just the pair of them, Light could not leave Ryuzaki's presence due to them being chained together by a 5 foot long pair of hand cuffs, that long to allow some privacy.  
Light was getting sleepy, he kept yawning, he unlike Ryuzaki was not an insomniac and needed sleep to be able to work well during the day, they normally retired to bed quite late meaning he only got a few hours sleep, as L wanted to be the first out in the main room, but it did help him along with the copious amount of coffee and tea he would consume each day to keep awake.  
Unbeknown to Ryuzaki, Light kept stealing glances at him, thinking about how adorable he looked, knees up to his chest as he focused on his work, biting his thumb nail when he read something interesting. He looked at his small, pink lips, thinking about what it would be like to place a kiss there. Light had known he was gay for quite a few years, but he was dating Misa to keep up appearances for his family and friends, not knowing what they'd say if they found out. He had just so happened to take a liking to Ryuzaki, it was probably something to do with how much of a genius he was, they could have completely intellectual conversations when L wasn't trying to accuse him of being Kira. The raven haired male chose that moment to look up at Light, he himself had some unexplainable feelings for the brunet, but he didn't quite understand them, he didn't know what it was like to have a relationship, but he knew that the feeling were there. He wasn't sure what to do, it was obvious to him that Light would at the very least dislike him, or at least he felt that way until that exact moment, looking up at Light and seeing him gazing at him thoughtfully, as though he was in a day dream, but also knew what he was looking at. "Erm, Light?" Ryuzaki said quietly, as to not scare the male in front of him. "Oh sorry Ryuzaki, I must have zoned out a bit." He shook his head slightly, as if to try and rid himself of his thoughts. "I'm just a little tired really, could we maybe go to bed now, please?" Light asked softly. "Of course we can, I shouldn't be so surprised, you have been up for around 20 hours, I know you people unlike me need to sleep to function in a somewhat useful way." He stood up, Light wondering how he managed to do it so gracefully after the way he sat, and how he didn't get cramped from being curled up. Ryuzaki waited for Light to also get up, and as he did they started to walk towards their shared room, Ryuzaki tripped one of Lights' discarded shoes and fell to the floor, landing on his back, due to holding onto the chain to stop it dragging across the floor, he also pulled Light down with him, landing squarely on top of his fragile body. The closeness of their bodies made Light's heartbeat pick up, Ryuzaki felt it against his chest, confirming his newly found information, Light did harbour some feelings for him.  
"What the hell?" He murmured before bringing his hands up to Light's neck, pulling his head down, his lips closer, brushing them against his own. Light's eye widened as this happened, it took him a moment to get over the shock. The genius pulled back, Light hadn't responded and this upset him dearly, maybe he was wrong for once. He started to push Light up, who was still in a state of shock, this movement pulling him out of it, he saw the crestfallen look on the males face, realising he'd taken his reaction as a rejection. He didn't even think about it, he grabbed Ryuzaki's face and pressed his lips roughly against his own, in a passion filled kiss, it took Ryuzaki a second to register what was happening before he kissed back, Lights hands fisting in his black hair, his own hands on Lights waist.  
They broke away from each other after a few minutes, breathing heavily from the intensity of the kiss, looking at each other, their face in both shock happiness. They helped each other up, not looking away from the other, standing in silence just gazing into each other's eyes before they broke their soft stare. "Maybe we should carry on to the bedroom?" Ryuzaki suggests, breaking the comfortable silence. "Yes, maybe we should." Light replied as they carry on walking, making sure there's nothing for either of them to trip over again. "Well, I'll let you get your sleep," Ryuzaki says as he walks towards his usual chair that he sits in every night, watching Light sleep. But before he gets too far, the other male pulls him back, pushing him onto the bed, climbing on top of him to straddle his waist, claiming his lips as his own yet again. Ryuzaki returns the kiss, a bit more ready that the last time, his arms snaking around Light's neck, pulling him closer, deepening the kiss even more, he then broke the kiss again, and mumbled "What the hell." Before capturing his lips again, the kiss containing a fiery passion of the sexual tension that has been following them around for who know's how long. _


End file.
